


if this is our last dance

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Dance AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I have this dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is our last dance

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it. 
> 
> Don't judge.

"Look at them! They are perfect for each other. I'm glad they finally accepted they love each other, I'm so proud of them." Enid said with a smile. 

Ron swooned at her smile. 

It lit up the room, you know, more than it already was.

And he could see what Enid meant when she talked about their friends, Ron and Carl are perfect for each other. 

He smiled at his friends dancing on the moonlit and lantern lit dance floor. 

Enid would look amazing, the moon would be adding a radiant glow to her soft brown hair, and the lanterns would add a bright sparkling lighting to her dark blue dress with a sparkling comet pattern. 

The song, 'Iris' came on next. 

Enid loved this song, it was the perfect time to ask her to dance. 

Mikey stood up, he held out his hand to her. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked. 

She smiled brightly. 

"You may," she replied happily. 

Her soft and warm hand wrapped into his. 

It fit, like two pieces falling together to form a whole. 

He smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor. 

Right in the middle of the floor, it was perfect. 

He placed his hand onto her waist, she did the same. 

It was perfect. 

They swayed happily to the music, and when he looked at her, it was like happiness would explode into his chest. 

"I love you, Mik." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder. 

He breathed in the scent of her hair. 

"I love you to, E."

**Author's Note:**

> Imma sucker for dance AUs


End file.
